murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elle Parkes
Elle Parkes was a character who appeared in Murder. She was the final victim in the Buzzing Massacre, Arthur Clyde's second killing spree. She was portrayed by Elle Parkes. Description Elle was described as, "a young Asian girl, friendly and stylish but just a little flighty. When things get tough, she ducks her head and runs, expecting her friends to protect her." This is most apparent when Arthur finally enters the house after killing Annie Ross, Braedon Harris attempts to help her hide and when he is attacked, she leaves her hiding space to run away. This ultimately gets her killed. Appearances * Murder Murder Elle joined her friends for a night of fun at Melanie Hart's house, she is seen dancing and laughing with her friends. When Audrey Harper exposes the group to the buzzing signal and Cindy Hamilton frightens her, Elle appears unmoved, not believing the stories about the phone calls. The following day, she accompanied Annie Ross into town to get snacks and drinks for the group. The girls chatted, having a good time and joking around with each other in the convenience store. She flirts with the clerk while Annie uses the restroom, stopping only when she notices a strange man watching them outside near a truck. Elle is spooked by this and makes Annie paranoid, both girls are then frightened and flee back to the party when they notice the man wielding a large knife, carving it into the truck he walked beside. Back at the party, Elle began to explain what they witnessed. Just as Toby Deveaux begins to question the story, the body of Annie's boyfriend, Zach McKay, comes crashing through a window and sending the group into a panic. After Toby is killed, the group retreats further into the house. Annie and Elle find a possible exit through a window, as Annie climbs out, Melanie and Braedon rejoin them and help Elle outside as well. Just then, the Killer - Arthur Clyde - appears again and Elle is quickly pulled back inside, but not before Annie is murdered. While Melanie volunteers to distract Arthur, Braedon takes Elle into a spare bedroom and hides her inside a wardrobe. Arthur makes his way into the room and slams Braedon into a wall, knocking him unconscious and frightening Elle. After she runs out of the room, Arthur follows her into the bathroom and murders her. Trivia * Elle's story in the final write-up of the RP is drastically different than in the original script. ** Originally, Elle randomly shows up at the house (without prior knowledge that the others were there) and informs them that Annie was apparently attacked, despite not even being exposed to the buzzing signal. ** Elle was never exposed to the buzzing signal and killed anyway. It could be assumed she heard the message before arriving at the house, however. ** Originally, she had no real interaction with any of the other characters because she showed up basically just to be killed. *Her death date was October 13, 2009. *She is ranked #30 by Melanie. Category:Characters Category:Murder 1 Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Unknown means of death Category:Possibly strangled Category:Possibly stabbed Category:Eighth person to die Category:Elle Parkes